Jiku (2016)
|haircolor = Brown with Dyed Blue Fluff|cup size = C |parents = |sibling(s) = |alternate versions = |nickname(s) = Jii|alternate version(s) = |relationshipstatus = Engaged}}Jiku 2016 is a version of Jiku's persona that is currently being used. Their usage as Jiku's persona started on 14 April 2016 and has not currently ended. History This character was created during a bored drawing during a speech class that Jiku was taking. They originally weren't intended to be anything but a new character to use in something or another. However, Jiku took a liking to the design and turned it into their new persona design. Personality To describe them simply, they are a gamer and vocalist. They are very caring and can also be emotional and neurotic. They are also a huge nerd for Pokémon. However, they have a huge fear of being left alone and an even bigger fear of turning into their darker alter ego Rengou. Hobbies In addition to gaming and singing, they also play the flute and are learning the piano. They also love to roleplay with their younger sibling Nom and older sibling Catalyst. Art is another one of their hobbies (even though they don't find themselves to be good enough at it). Abilities Jii's blue eye acts as a seal to keep Rengou contained within their body as well as a lock for their magical ability. Because of the strain that the magic puts on their body, Jii is reluctant to use the magic they have. Alternate Versions Rengou * This is Jii's dark side. Occasionally, Rengou is able to break the seal and free herself from the prison she's trapped in. However, Jii manages to keep her under control for a majority of the time. Jiku 2013 * Despite being a older version of Jii, she is younger than Jii. She sees herself as one of Jii's younger siblings. Jii is 3-4 years her senior. Jiku 2014 * Despite being an older version of Jii, she's younger than Jii. She sees herself as one of Jii's younger siblings. Jii is 2-3 years her senior. Jiku 2015 * Despite being an older version of Jii, they're younger than Jii (but not by much). They see themselves as one of Jii's younger siblings. Jii is 1 year their senior. Ansatsu * Ansatsu is only used in DeCoders Chorus and is the assassin version of Jii. She is a "sibling" of Jii, buts. technically is just another version of them as Rengou is. Unlike Rengou, however, she is less dangerous right off the bat. As a trained assassin, she could cause huge amounts of damage if angered or agitated. Used In... Jii has been used in only fanart works by their creator so far. Their debut was made as their creator's representation three months ago with the release of a cover of the Vocaloid song Toeto. They will make an appearance in Nitrogen Chorus Battle with the group J.T. GAYS. 2016Jii.jpg|Jiku's 2016 Design SHSL Archer.png|Jiku as the Ultimate Archer Jiku 2016 (1).png|Another picture of Jiku AltJiku2016(1).png|An alternate version of Jiku's design Jiku (8).png|Jiku being cute AltJiku2016(2).png|Another alternate version of Jiku's design Sassy Jiku.png|Jiku being a sassy child Jiiiiii.png|Side view of Jiku 2016 Jii(1).png|Jiku; wide-eyed FNAF!Jii.png|Jiku as a night guard from FNAF Drowing Jii.png|Jiku drowning Jiku is a mermaid.png|Jiku as a mermaid Toeto Jii and Ray-Ray.png|Jiku and their "mother" Ravyn Two Breaths Walking Jii and Ash-Ash.png|Jiku and their brother Ashy SansJii and PapyAsh.jpg|Jiku and Ashy as Sans and Papyrus ALL THE WAY (Jiku).png|Jiku loves the jacksepticeye song ALL THE WAY Category:Other Gender Category:Youtaite OCs Category:September Birthdays